dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Sanguinoraptor/Chapter Twelve: Dr. Z's Secret Weapon (part 2: Payback Time!)
Once again, the Holders beeped. "Where is it this time?" asked Rex. Reese clicked some keys. "It's...." she started. "Here?!" "What?!" said the four at once. "It's right in front of the lab!" said Zoe. The Team immidiately left. "Whoa!" shouted Al as a silhouette showed up. "What's that?" The silhouette looked much like a Spinosaurus, but Al noticed a giant arc-claws on its feet like those of raptors'. "Some sort of newly discovered dinosuar?" said Max. "Or some sort of mutant?" "The second choice is better," said Rex as he called out Ace. "Dino Slash! Carnotaurus, blow them away!" Ace appeared, ready for battle. "Alright, Ace! Cyclone!" A Cyclone storm covers Ace, and he ran out of the tornado bringing some of the wind power with him. He almost hit the mutant dinosaur, but it jumped and stepped on Ace continously that he turned back into card. "No way!" shouted Rex as he slipped in and took Ace's Card. "In one single Move?" "Chomp would handle this better," said Max. "Dino Slash! Triceratops, roar!" Chomp appeared as well. The mutant ran into him, but Max raised a Card. "Wait for it, wait for it," he kept mumbling. "Wait for it, wait for it...." The mutant threw Chomp up to the sky. "NOW!! Bolt of Vengeance!" Chomp, again, was covered with electricity flows while even more voltage were stored between his horns. Then as he fell, he releases the bolt from his face, hitting the mutant down. "Good job Chomp!" said Max. "Chomp, look out!" suddenly Al shouted, and as Chomp looked around, the mutant hit him in the stomach. "That's gotta hurt," said Max. "I'm in," said Al simply. "Dino Slash! Deinonychus, claw them off!" Calws appeared. "Go Claws! Slicing Kick!" Claws kicked the mutant as he swing his claw, but it made almost no scratch. "Well then," said Al. "I guess it's the only chance. Watch and learn, guys! Death Sickles!" Al slashed his Special Card. Then something different happened. Claws seemed to be mad. A tornado lifted the mutant. The Team 'ooh'-ed. Claws ran forward, and jumped. But then he disappeared. He appeared next to the mutant, falling down, his arc claws are heading down like it's used. Then two scar marks like from the Bladely Sickles -- only bigger -- emerged from the mutant as it roared. "Now, Max!" said Al as he woke the Team up. "The D-Fender!" "Right!" said Max, raising his D-Fender chip. "D-Fender Activate!" He put the chip in a gap on his Holder and closed it with the chip inside. The Holder glowed. "Lightning D-Fender On!" Chomp was surrounded in his transformation aura. But then a lightning bolt hit his frill and the three head-protectors from his DinoTector appeared. Then his front horn. Then his whole body. but new parts are in. Three bolts of lightning hit his each front leg, making three arm protectors. Then the blade on the tail turned into two lightning-shaped spike. More ridge are appearing from his side, then they were covered by electricity until.... "D-Fender ready." Chomp ran forward as he roared, and Max understood what he's up to. "Alright Chomp! Electric Charge!" But the card's effects were upgraded -- the whole part of the D-Fender armor glowed, then the electricity voltage appeared on Chomp's horns, but then suddenly he boosted the speed of his run that Max could only see a glowing yellow line with electricity sparkle noises. The next thing the Team saw, KABOOM. The mutant is defeated! But, again, a pincer dropped from the sky and grabbed the mutant's card. "Kumwa bulom lait kami tu' rakir kaly!" shouted the alien ("You haven't seen the last of us!"). "Whatev," said Al. And as the aliens left, the Team entered the Lab. ****** "It's a combined dinosaur, Reese!" said Max. "Honestly, that's the truth!" supplied Rex. Reese said nothing. "How did it looked like?" "LIke a Spinosaurus, only he had the arc claws," said Al. "Hmm. Okay then. But next time you faced another Mutant Monster, you'd better use the D-Fender as quick as you can," said Reese as she turned back to the computer. "Mutant Monster?" said Max. "Oh....right." ****** "Bagemna biza? (How could it be?)" roared the Rahja. "Qu chira suda BRHASSIL!!! (I thought it WORKED!!!)" "Ithu suda brhassil, twan! (It did worked, master!)" moaned a Bhantoo. "Tpi mreka puna sjnis plindung! (But they have some kind of protector!)" "Zirha? (Armor?)" grunted Rahja. "Ya, twan! (Yes, master!)" answered the Bhantoo. The next thing he remembered, a flash came from Rahja's staff and he can't feel his life anymore. "Dhasr ta' bgunah! (You useless!)" said Rahja as he kicked the Bhantoo's dead body. "Gnti renchana! Pake para Mkhluk Langyt! (Switch the plan! Use the Sky Creatures!)" "Ya, twan! (Yes, master!)" said another Bhantoo as he activated some engine around him. Rahja already had another trap for the D-Team. Category:Blog posts